zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cameos
The ''Legend of Zelda'' series has had an impact on popular culture. Thus cameos of Legend of Zelda characters and items are abundant in television shows, movies, and other video games. References to The Legend of Zelda Mario Brothers series In Super Mario Bros. 3 the Recorder featured in The Legend of Zelda cam be obtained under the name Warp Wistle. Like in The Legend of Zelda it summons a whirl wind that warps mario to a different world. In Super Mario RPG: Legen Ot The Seven Stars Link can be found in the inn in rosa town sleeping. If Mario approachs Link the secret sound from the Legend of Zelda series will play. In marion and Luigi: Super Star Saga an item titled the Great Force which is represended by a Golden Triangle. World of Warcraft Blizzard pays homage to The Legend of Zelda through an NPC named Linkin (who is a gnome). Located in Ungoro crater, he shows a resemblance to classic Link and gives the player various quests to recover his memory after finding his equipment on a wrecked raft. The rewards include items resembling the Master Sword and boomerang. Funnly the quests are titled Its Dangerous To Go Alone and Its a Secret To Every One both of hich are quptes from the origenal The Legend of Zelda. Animal Crossing series The Triforce, Fused Shadow (called Midna's mask), Majora's Mask, Master Sword, and Bunny Hood make appearences as furniture or headgear. The hero's clothes and hero's cap also look like Link's clothes and hat, respectively. When Katrina, the fortune teller, comes to town, the player can enter her tent and see the Triforce design on the wall of her tent. In the Nintendo Gamecube game vesion, the sailor Gulliver often tells tales about his journeys at sea. In one story he states "When I fought the sea snakes at Pinnacle Rock! Wait a minute... That wasn't me!", in an obvious reference to The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Donkey kong series In Donkey Kong Country 2, Link appears as one of Cranky's video game heroes. In Donkey Kong County 3, when asking about the castle with out paying Bazaar the Bear will talk about a cheeky boy called Link who was also looking for the castle last week. Many songs from the Legend of Zelda series are featured in the game Donkey Konga as well as a slot machine mode which features pictures of characters from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Kirby series It is commonly thought that the green cap and blue sword that kirby receives after swallowing a sword enemy are a reference to Link and the Master Sword. Kirby also wields a sword simply called Master in a battle aganest Meta Knight. In kirby Super Star an valuable item called the Triforce can be found int the Great Cave Offense. Wario Ware series Several mini games in the series involve the player taking control of Link. Final Fantasy series In the Japanesse version of the first Final Fantasy game a grave stone in Elfland reads Here lies Link. 837 - 866. R. I. P. At the time square soft was a second party company that mainly made games for Nintendo and it is commonly believed the grave is a reference to Link. In Final Fantasy Tacticts Advance a blue sword titled Master Sword can be found. It is one of the most powerful swords in the game and is thought to be a reference to the sword Link wields. Tetris series If the player could complete a B type game at level 9 many nintendo characters would appear playing insterments. Among them is Link playing his Recorder. On the DS version of Tetris there is a game mode dedicated to Link. The game mode is like the Zelda series in a way that it it is highly based on puzzle solving. Music form the Zelda series also appears in this mode. Cameos in the series There are other appearances within The Legend of Zelda series. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past In several houses, there is a picture of Mario on the wall. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening A Yoshi Doll can be obtained by playing the Trendy Game. Christine the goat sends Mr. Write a picture of Princess Peach, claiming it to be her. Many enemies from the Mario series also make appearances such as Goombas and Boos. A character named Mamu appears. Though he plays the role of a different character, his in-game appearance is is identical to Wart from Super Mario Bros. 2. Richard from the Japanese game Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru (translated as For the Frog the Bell Tolls) makes an appearance. The protagonist of the Kirby series appears as an enemy called Anti-Kirby in the Egale Tower dungeon. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Once Link enters the Hyrule Castle courtyard, before talking to Princess Zelda, he can look in the right window. Here, it is possible to see pictures of Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Princess Peach, and Yoshi hanging on the wall. Malon and Talon wear Bowser-like pendants around their necks. An Arwing from Star Fox 64 appears in Kokiri Forest as a beta enemy of sorts when the game is glitched. Talon and Sharp are commonly thought to be a reference to Mario while Ingo and Flat are supposed references to Luigi. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask On the Happy Mask Salesman's Backpack, there is a Mario Mask about halfway up. There are also masks that resemble Elvis and Darth Vader. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Lakitus from the Mario series appear as enemies. Category:Cameos Category:The Legend of Zelda series